


никогда не прекращай

by marshall_line



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>возвращаться сюда, в это холодное лето</p>
            </blockquote>





	никогда не прекращай

лу хань открывает холодильник, а там только бутылка сока.

лу хань открывает сердце, а там только кровь.

— не всё так плохо, — говорит лу хань вслух, — не может быть хуже, не может.

в кармане джинсов вибрирует телефон. _гэ, я зайду?_ заходи.

не может.

не сегодня, не сейчас.

 

\\\

 

у тао руки заняты пакетами с едой и у него на голове венок. _я шёл к тебе, а тут девчонка чудная, сам понимаешь_.

у тао весна, а лу ханю она никогда не была нужна.

— хотя бы сделай вид, что рад меня видеть, — лу хань отмахивается.

да-да, рад, очень рад.

нет-нет, оставь меня в покое, оставь.

тао не обижается, тао — это тао. 

я здесь, знаешь, я всё равно здесь. я всё ещё на твоей стороне.

прими и мою, а?

лу хань садится на стол в позе лотоса, потому что стулья он так и не купил. или не успел, или не хотел, или. а, к чёрту их.

он пьёт свой сок и молчит.

тао прячет продукты и ищет чистую сковородку. этого бесконечно одинокого болвана надо кормить, а то совсем загнётся.

— я не просил быть моей нянькой, — говорит лу хань и кидает в тао крышку от бутылки. бах, точно между лопатками.

— ты ничего не просил, — тао поднимает крышку и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. оно почему-то пустое.

(ну что, гэ, выбросил немного лишнего?)

(всего себя не смог, так что)

и никогда не просишь.

потом они молча едят стряпню тао.

 

\\\

 

— у тебя всё хорошо? — вдруг спрашивает лу хань, пока они сидят на скамейке возле стиральных машин.

— должно быть, — механически отвечает тао и потирает виски. — не сегодня, не сейчас, но должно быть, да.

 _иллюзия_.

скажи мне то, что я хочу услышать.

барабан крутится, жизнь тоже, а лу ханя тошнит.

у тао весна завяла вместе с венком, у лу ханя её просто не было.

 

\\\

 

а дальше.

дальше лето.

 

\\\

 

— я всё думал, — начинает лу хань, — что меня так раздражает. ты же похож на бездомного пса, которого только покорми и всё: он будет за тобой бегать, вилять хвостом, высовывать язык и лаять.

ты мой бездомный пёс, тао.

ты мой несчастный бездомный пёс.

а я твой неслучившийся хозяин, такой же несчастный и такой же бездомный. и мы с тобой привязанные к друг другу дураки.

— пёс всё-таки лучше няньки, — усмехается тао.

наверное, лучше.

 

\\\

 

тао мёрзнет и натягивает шапку по самый нос. начало июня никого не осчастливило солнцем. дожди и дожди. дожди.

прогноз погоды на завтра: переменная облачность.

у тебя в душе.

лу хань не берёт трубку, лу хань сменил замок.

 

10:12am 04/06/15  
сообщение отправлено  
от: _цзытао_  
кому: _гэ_  
ты там не умер хоть? денег на похороны у меня всё равно нет, так что давай ты не будешь игнорировать своего верного пса

 

пожалуй, игнорировать — это единственное, что лу хань умеет.

мне не наплевать, тао.

просто я такой никакой, а тебе нужен кто-то хороший.

тао мёрзнет, а сердце у него всё равно горячее, живое. жаль, вилять хвостом и лаять больше не для кого.

холодное лето, холодное.

 

\\\

 

— вернулся? — лу хань встречает тао возле своего подъезда. — а мне показалось, ты наконец-то забыл ко мне дорогу.

— ты как-то говорил, что не стоит прекращать, — и тао улыбается. у него на голове венок. _снова девчонка?_ она тут всегда.

у тао весна то завянет, то расцветёт.

(а ещё у меня — ты)

(несчастный и бездомный?)

(такой никакой, но хороший)

правда, хороший.

 

\\\

 

а дальше.

не сломайся.

 

\\\

 

fund.


End file.
